Most interior door chain and guard devices concentrate on attachment of said devices to the interior trim face and the leading edge of doors which is understandable and satisfactory for the law abiding person however, to a felon the above mode enhances his chances of forced entry once, the primary locking system is released for inquiry, i.e.,
1. The occupant has a false sense of security with the above mode.
2. Doors, in most cases, are made of inner frames which are normally covered with composition board therefore, the attachment must penatrate the frame to be effective and a miss of said frame is no security for the occupant who normally installs the device.
3. The chain devices allow the door to be opened wider which allows forced leverage and to enhance this leverage most such chain devices are installed at shoulder height and the forced leverage is further enhanced by the fact that the trim and door attachment are in close alignment thereby, force makes the chain pull the screws practically streight out of the trim also, said screws thread is so closely knit that said threads act like a coring device therefore, only the tip of the screw really has grip or hold which is to the benefit of the felon, finally, the placement of said devices at the edge of trim and doors makes the aforesaid more susceptible to splintering.